Le Dernier Cafe
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Era café, a pior bebida que eu havia experimentado e, estão, sabia: o cheiro era de vida e eu a odiava. Sirius & Regulus.


**Le Dernier Cafe  
**_por Thai_

O Último Café, eu sabia.

Eu não sabia quem era ele até fechar meus olhos. Absorvia-o, transmutava-o ao sabor mais amargo que eu degustara. Minha visão ardia tal qual um sorvo fumegante e não, realmente não, juro nunca havê-lo notado.

Sobrevivi, tal palavra descreve, a contemplar meu próprio reflexo enterrado na pele dos que me cercavam. Este era o meu deleite; o de utilizar sempre as mesmas cores e traços, as mesmas notas e composições, sem riscos e falhas. Tudo o que eu enxergava era a perfeição e eis minha Teoria Geocêntrica tomando-me como Terra. Houve, porém, um distúrbio irresistivelmente repugnante e eu não pude abdicar-me de sua participação.

_Melodia em Sol, o baile favorito de meus dedos. Explosiva e particular; uma semelhança incrível com minh'alma. _

Oculto na penumbra, como se houvesse furtado todo o brilho do ambiente, quando nem mesmo eu sabia ser apenas o que emana do meu peito. Eu fazia a música, era mestre de minha própria audição e vivia para isso, para meus aposentos e eles, para mim. Somente eu manipulava, somente eu poderia entrar. E, oh, aquele aroma! Bastardo! Tão amargo e tão maravilhoso...! Precisei calar meus dedos para enfrentá-lo: 

— Será que não percebe que o odor de sua sopa de meias impregna a casa? – esbravejei à porta de nossa imensa cozinha, que, penso eu, pertencia-me mais.

Minha voz, sempre tão austera, parecia inábil no arrepiar dos pêlos de meu irmão. Ele não se moveu e manteve-se de costas diante ao fogo. Que terrível perdedor! Requeimava-me por dentro e estremecia por fúria; era sempre ele a sustentar a última palavra, embora nada proferisse. De costas, sem olhar-me sequer! Enfrentava-me enquanto mostrava sua nuca oculta sob os cabelos, contudo ele não era um rei. Eu o era. Eu!

Meus passos a subir a escada.

_Melodia em Lá, onde meus dedos gritavam de dor. Maldições jorravam de meus olhos. _

Uma derrota quase absoluta e minha cama estava vazia. Onde eu dormira? Olhe para o chão e veja minhas pernas abandonadas sobre o carpete verde. Não entre pela porta, venha pelo céu. Observe como eu respiro, por favor, olhe para mim! Meu peito está sôfrego e minhas mãos se perdem em um movimento que se repete. Ao alto, ao raso, e assim sucessivamente. Nu. A palidez a exaltar-se dentre toda a escuridão. Ombros, braços, meus pés, tudo é mármore e cintila por ser oco. Mais intenso, oh, mãos! Amo-me! Amo-me! Dê-me mais, oh, mãos! Mais! Oh! 

Cintilante por ser oco. Oco. Cintilante.

_Sem melodias, pois estou exausto. Imagino-as em minha mente sem tocá-las. _

Destranquei-me de meu casulo e saí para um passeio. Meu cenário era sempre o mesmo e eu era um afortunado; habitava uma casa das melhores que existiam no mundo. Ela engolia o som dos meus passos e iluminava o caminho a ser tomado, como se me convidasse e me sussurrasse o quão belo eu era. Ela refletia o que havia em mim e eu sorria, permitindo que se saboreasse com o branco de meus dentes e com o brilho de minha saliva. 

Meus pés tomaram um novo rumo, o qual eu começara a me habituar. A ala norte estava infectada por um mal e somente por estes dias eu decidi superá-lo. A diferença prevalecia naquela área e parecia incrivelmente oposta ao restante da mansão, ainda mais à minha ala. Eu não rotulava o cheiro, pois não sabia o que era. Não se tratava do que existia no meu quarto e não me importava, então. Minha certeza, porém, era sobre o local de origem: a grande porta encanecida, empoeirada. Um odor terrível escapava por sob ela, poluindo o carpete e as paredes que eu tanto amava. Poderia dizer ser cheiro de morte, caso eu soubesse caracterizar o cheiro de vida.

Era tão diferente, apesar de minhas náuseas...! Talvez uma fusão de algo que eu desconhecia com o terrível aroma daquilo que ele sempre cozinhava. Sua maldita sopa de meias. E o restante, o que era? Eu alegava ser morte e estava certo disso.

— Será que ele finalmente nos deixou? – indaguei a casa, segurando firmemente um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

Girei a maçaneta; precisava verificar sua morte. Um quarto rubro quase me cegou por tanto brilho. Tive de relutar com minha súbita necessidade de retornar aos meus aposentos. Que ambiente imundo! A vermelhidão prevalecia e cada detalhe revelava como era abominável, o habitante. E ainda o odor de morte para sufocar-me. Onde jazia o corpo? Caminhei com os pés arcados; enojava-me tocar o chão e eu nunca usava sapatos. Tive de desviar das revistas de esporte e dos manuais de motocicleta largados no percurso. E a morte gradativamente intensa, deixando-me sem ar por ser oposta.

— Maldito Sirius? – falei baixo, não esperando que um defunto pudesse me responder.

Segui o cheiro de morte e deparei-me com uma nova porta, desta vez menor e quase limpa. Como a outra, não estava trancada e eu soube que o corpo estava ali. Abri-a o mais silencioso que eu pude e o calor queimou-me a pele. Não sabia que a morte era tão quente... Esperei que meus olhos se habituassem à claridade súbita e desta maneira pude ver o corpo.

Sem roupas, molhado, alvo. Não estava morto. De pé, os cabelos castanhos escorrendo sobre os ombros encharcados e a boca entreaberta, permitindo que alguma água adentrasse e umedecesse a língua. Duas mãos magras, não tanto quanto as minhas, deslizavam ao corpo vivo, que eu ainda julgava morto. Era um homem, como eu, porém mais belo. Mais belo que eu! Oh!

Escapei antes que fosse visto. Meu coração palpitava acelerado, desesperado. Adeus, vermelhidão ousada, que tanto odeio! Retornei à minha ala e mesmo adorando-a, ela não me acalmou. Diante ao piano eu vivi tudo o que aquela visão me proporcionara e senti a loucura arder em minha pele. Mais belo que eu?

_Melodia em Fá, tanto melancólica. Sombreada pela visão da beleza superior e martirizada pelo não-orgulho.  
_  
Amanheci ao chão em todos os dias que se seguiram. Nu, não me importando com minha beleza. Era a dele, o maldito! Corroia-me. Minhas mãos em um mesmo movimento, sempre. Dotando-me do prazer que eu encontrava em mim e que agora fora perturbado, iludido. Deveria ser eu, o motivo de meu encanto, mas não era. Eu sabia. Era aquele morto que revivera abruptamente, como um espectro em minha casa, a casa de minha família. Éramos uma família, ele, não.

Eu não mais poderia viver com aquele cheiro de morte a impregnar as paredes e o carpete. Se não estava morto, eu iria matá-lo. Ele não merecia permanecer, como não merecia ser o mais belo. Seu cheiro era terrível e me embriagava, e eu utilizava-o para seguir o caminho correto. Desci as escadas e lá estava ele novamente, cozinhando sua sopa malcheirosa.

— Não ouve? – perguntei, observando suas costas e imaginando-as nuas. — Não quero que cozinhe essa maldita sopa em minha casa!

Ele riu sonoramente. Um espinho perfurou meu coração, trazendo-me a morte momentânea. Ele, meu irmão, voltou-se a mim ainda sustentando seu sorriso perversamente calmo. Eu via o contraste entre nós dois e ele parecia quase sólido. Dois olhos negros observavam-me, analisavam-me divertidos. Eu os odiava.

— Isto não é uma sopa – disse ele.

— Não importa o quê diabos seja – repulsei. — Não quero que o cozinhe!

— Que vão ao inferno você e suas vontades, Regulus – ele sorriu sério e voltou as costas para mim novamente.

— Sirius, eu ordeno que pare – demandei entre meus dentes.

Contudo ele não cessou. Continuou com o cozinhar daquela sopa como se eu não estivesse ali. Pouco se importava comigo e não percebia o quão belo eu era. Eu o faria enxergar – do meu modo.

— Sirius...

— Faça-me parar, estúpido – ele interpôs em desafio.

Estremeci de uma forma como jamais havia estremecido. Adiantei-me e encurtei os passos entre nós. Ele percebeu, entretanto fora mais lento que eu. Atingi-o com um soco no rosto, para deformá-lo e torná-lo uma fera apavorante e mesmo assim ele jazia maravilhoso, infinitamente mais que eu. Acertei-o com um novo soco, desta vez mais enérgico. Sangue escorrendo de sua venerável face. Por um propósito que eu desconhecia, o rubro destacava sua beleza e me fazia amá-la, com uma necessidade terrível de curvar-me diante dela.

Não pude pensar por ainda mais tempo: uma pancada na têmpora fez-me ter a visão apagada e lutei para reviver. Abri os olhos novamente e vi-me caído aos pés dele. Sirius jazia de pé, tão vivo como nunca. Os cabelos confundidos ao suor e ao sangue no rosto, a respiração ávida e o peito arfante. Seus olhos me amaldiçoavam acima do meu corpo e me mostravam minha circunstância. Os olhos, tão negros... A beleza, tão superior... Julguei-me perdedor e olhei-o com firmeza. Eu havia feito um ataque à perfeição e isto era imperdoável, ao menos para mim.

— Perdoe-me, Sirius – sibilei, minha voz ecoando em minha cabeça e nas paredes. Seu rosto ensangüentado manteve-se impassível e eu sabia que ele não me perdoaria. — Perdão, por favor – insisti, curvando-me finalmente perante sua beleza.

— Cale sua maldita boca, Regulus – ele esbravejou e deixou-me sozinho para sempre.

_Melodia em Dó menor, a pior das notas. _

Tudo o que eu queria era ser o mais belo e eu realmente o era – se dentro de minha vida. Eu, como pude concluir, temia sucumbir e, portanto, jamais havia visto-me vivo. Ele partira, permitindo que eu fosse perfeito novamente. Entrementes eu havia agredido a maior das belezas e nunca me perdoaria por isso. Ele portava o que eu necessitava e agora se ocultara onde minhas mãos não poderiam alcançar. O odor permaneceu na casa de minha família e eu, hoje, findá-lo-ei, após havê-lo rotulado corretamente. Era café, a pior bebida que eu havia experimentado e, estão, sabia: o cheiro era de vida e eu a odiava. 

**FIM  
**

N/A: Le Dernier Cafe, ou seja, O Último Café, em francês. Agradecimentos à ajuda consciente e inconsciente de Eduardo da Matta, a beleza e a pureza dos meus dias. Praticamente, o meu Sirius. Te amo, namorado ;D


End file.
